


Approval

by Hayleyyhy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyhy/pseuds/Hayleyyhy
Summary: Shaofei gets Lizhen's approval.((Because I've always wanted to see Shaofei get both Wenhao and Lizhen's approval in dating their son))





	Approval

Shaofei fidgeted slightly. He had never felt so nervous sitting in front of Li Lizhen , but things were different now. The woman sitting before him was no longer just his beloved senior. She was also the mother of his lover, and to put it simply, his future mother-in-law. 

"Lizhen jie, I-" Shaofei played with the hem of his jacket, unsure of how to approach the situation. Is 'Lizhen jie' even the correct way to address this lady in front of him? Should he change to 'Auntie' or 'mother-in-law'?

"Relax Shaofei." She said in the usual, motherly tone she had always used with him. "I won't eat you. You know that."

"I'm dating your son." Shaofei said abruptly, deciding to take the straightforward approach. After all, Lizhen never appreciated people beating around the bush.

"I know." She replied with a small smile.

"I- I'm serious about this relationship and I really love him a lot. I will do my best to protect him for as long as I'm around and -" Shaofei rambled.

"Relax, Shaofei." Lizhen cut him off with a chuckle. "I know you better than I know Tang Yi. I just never expected you to be with a gang leader. But I guess because you're Meng Shaofei, anything is possible."

"I never expected it too." A small smile appeared on Shaofei's face. "I was looking to arrest him. Not give him my heart."

"Love comes when you expect it the least." She laughs. "Just like me and Wenhao. Who would have thought that you would follow my footsteps?"

"Lizhen jie..."

"I know Wenhao has said this to you before, but I want to remind you again." Lizhen placed her hand on Shaofei's. "A police and a gang leader come from two different worlds. Being in a relationship is not easy, and it may get even harder. You will face many obstacles and your love will be tested again and again. Are you ready to stand with him and walk with him till the end no matter what happens?"

"Yes. I am willing." Shaofei said with determination in his eyes. "I have given him my heart and I will stick with him through thick and thin. He can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank you. Thank you for willing to be there for Tang Yi. I know you well enough to know that you will do a great job in protecting and taking care of him in your own way. I'm so glad he has you in his life. You are the only person I can entrust him to."

"Lizhen jie..." Shaofei blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You cared for me as if I was your son for so many years. I will love and care for Tang Yi in the same way. Thank you for trusting me. I won't disappoint you."

Lizhen stood up and gave Shaofei a hug, giving him a pat on the head like she always did. "Shaofei, I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for staying with Tang Yi despite who he is. Thank you for pulling him back onto the straight road. I leave my son in your care. Please take good care of him."

"I will, Lizhen jie."

"Still calling me Lizhen jie?" Lizhen pulled apart and knocked Shaofei on the head gently. "It's about time you call me Ma." She joked. "After all, I have treated you like my son for so many years. It's just that it has become official now."

"W-What are you talking about!" Shaofei blushed, but obliged. "Love you Ma."

"Love you too, my son-in-law." Lizhen took Shaofei's hands into her own. "I have so much to talk to you about but I have to go soon."

"Go? Go where?"

"Thank you for loving my son, thank you for clearing my name and thank you for not giving up on the truth..." Lizhen said as she vanished. 

"Lizhen jie!"  
\----

"Lizhen jie!" Shaofei shouted as he shot up on the bed.

A dream?

Shaofei looked at Tang Yi who was still sleeping soundly next to him and he smiled.

He had gotten the approval from both of Tang Yi's parents.


End file.
